The present invention relates to toy vehicular systems, and in particular to a spin tower station which can be used with a toy vehicle and trackway.
Toy vehicles which run on closed track systems are well known amusement devices. The repetitive vehicular movements frequently encountered in such amusement devices, however, can frequently become boring. Accordingly, a number of techniques have been used for extending the usefulness of such toys by providing a degree of variety to stave off the ultimate onslaught of boredom. Unfortunately many such techniques are complicated or expensive, as can be verified by anyone who has ever witnessed a model railway system which has expanded to take over an entire room and depleted the pocketbook of its owner.
One toy vehicle and trackway system which inexpensively provides a marked degree of variety is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,402, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. As is discussed in more detail hereafter, this patent discloses an amusement device having several "stations" connected by vechicle conduits such as descending sections of trackway. A toy vehicle having a miniature electric motor with a gearing arrangement to rotate two gear wheels extending from either side of the vehicular chassis is used in the amusement device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,402. The driving arrangement for such toy vechicles is well known in the art.